


Hypocritical Secret

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [25]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Hypocritical Secret

Illya Kuryakin had been keeping secrets. Napoleon Solo didn't like it when his partner kept this kind of secret. Especially after everything the Russian had continually asserted to the contrary.

"I don't understand what the issue is," Kuryakin protested. "It's hardly a traitorous act."

"Maybe not in the grand scheme of things, Pal," Napoleon retorted. "But after everything you've denigrated me for, it feels like it."

"I think you may be over-reacting a little, my friend."

Solo sighed.

"Fair point, Tovarisch. Anyway, Del Floria asked me to tell you that the fitted grey suit you ordered from him is ready."


End file.
